


Biting the Hand That Feeds

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley, Face-Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Minor Dean/Original Male Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Dean, Top Crowley, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Dean does things just so he can get punished. But that doesn't mean he's gonna make it easy on Crowley.





	Biting the Hand That Feeds

“You son of a bitch,” Dean spat, grimacing when Crowley slapped his bare ass with the cat o’ nine tails.

“My mother may be a bitch, Dean – but you shouldn’t talk about her that way,” Crowley said, circling around Dean’s naked body. He struggled in the cuffs, his eyes black and shining in the low candlelight.

“Now, shall we begin again?”

“I hate you so much,” Dean mumbled. Crowley dropped the whip so it bumped against the tip of Dean’s hard cock.

“Little Dean tells me another story.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “The second I get out of these cuffs, I—“

“You’ll what?” Crowley used the handle end of the whip to lift Dean’s chin. “Chase me down? Run away? You love this, Squirrel, and you can’t deny it. Your defiance is an act, and I know it.”

Dean glared daggers at Crowley, hissing when the leather straps came down on his sensitive cock.

“Are you going to behave?”

“Now what fun would that be?” Dean snarked, shouting when Crowley swatted his cock again.

“See, this is what happens when you fuck a stranger in the ass.”

“You watched.”

“You still did it. Knowing I was watching. And you didn’t ask me to join in. That was a bit rude, don’t you think, Dean?”

Dean’s top lip curled into a sneer. “Aw, did I hurt the King of Hell’s feelings? Shouldn’t be so _sensitive_ , Crowley.”

Crowley drew his hand back, slapping Dean across the face. His head snapped to the side, cheek pinking up where Crowley made contact.

“What makes this even better is that you _love_ this. It’s not really punishment – you get off on it.”

Dean smirked and shrugged, his cheeks a mottled red from exertion. His eyes still shone jet black, sweat pouring down his bare skin.

“So what? You get off on it too – don’t kid yourself.”

“I never said I didn’t. The difference between you and I, Dean – is that I’m not afraid to admit when I like something.”

“And you think I am?”

Crowley smiled knowingly, running the whip over dean’s cheek. “I know you are.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Then tell me right now. That you _love_ this.”

“And what’ll you give me if I do?”

“I’ll let you come,” Crowley said simply. Dean snorted, shifting in the chains holding his arms above his head.

“As if you could stop me.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up at Dean’s challenge. The whip clattered to the floor and Crowley disappeared for a moment. The rattle of a drawer opening could be heard echoing in the nearly empty torture chamber Crowley had set up for their ‘special time’.

He circled around in front of Dean, holding up a cock ring. 

“Wanna try that again?”

Dean’s jaw twitched, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he stared at the device. He met Crowley’s gaze but said nothing, only raised his chin a little higher. Crowley smirked.

“Your arrogance will get the best of you one of these days, Dean,” He said before stepping forward. He grabbed Dean’s cock and jerked it down roughly, earning a hiss from Dean as he clasped the ring around the base.

Stepping back, Crowley pulled his suit coat off and loosened his tie, admiring the trussed up Winchester in front of him.

“Now, what to do with you?”

“Oh, I think you know what to do with me, Crowley,” Dean teased, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

“You’re perfectly correct.” Crowley grabbed the cuffs around Dean’s wrists and unhooked them from the chain, using them to drag him forward. He shoved him onto the bed, ignoring Dean’s irritated cry at the way he landed.

He stripped down to only black silken boxers before crawling onto the bed behind Dean. 

Still grumbling, Dean let Crowley pull him up onto his elbows and knees, pushing his ass forward instinctively. Crowley chuckled.

"Displaying yourself for me? Now that's a good boy," he teased before smacking Dean's ass twice in quick succession. 

Dean hissed, his cock jerking against his stomach. 

"Gonna tease me or fuck me?" He growled. 

"Both."

Crowley picked up a steady rhythm, smacking one cheek, then the other, before spreading Dean's ass and swatting his fluttering rim, then downward, flicking his balls. And repeat. 

It wasn't too long before Dean was whimpering into the mattress, his ass red and welted, his balls aching from the abuse. 

"Crowley--"

"Ready to admit that you love this, Dean?" He asked, running his thumb over Dean's swollen hole.

Dean growled softly, shifting a little. "No."

"Well, then I guess we're moving on." Crowley slapped his ass once more and rose from the bed. 

Dean watched him dig in the top drawer again. His mouth began to water when he saw what Crowley was bringing over, cock giving a needy throb against his thigh. 

"Open up."

Dean pulled his head out of Crowley's grip, looking anywhere but at the o-ring gag glinting in the low light. 

"Dean. If you make this difficult I will use force. And you know those cuffs make you almost powerless to me," Crowley said slowly, as if he was explaining to a child. 

Dean glared at him for a moment but opened his mouth. Crowley placed the gag in, taking a moment to make sure he was comfortable before securing it and climbing onto the bed once more. He stretched out, fisting Dean's hair and dragging him over to his lap. He'd already begun to drool around the metal circle, his breath coming in quick pants. 

Crowley pulled his cock out through his boxers, rubbing the precome slicked tip against Dean's scruffy cheek before lining it up with his mouth. Without hesitation, he shoved Dean's head down, shivering as he gagged on the cock invading his throat.

“Now don’t act like you don’t enjoy this, most days you’re drooling without the gag,” Crowley teased, a little short of breath. Dean glared up at him through watery eyes, letting his head be shoved up and down along Crowley’s cock.

Crowley’s eyes slipped shut, enjoying the sensation of Dean’s throat fluttering around his tip. He began to pump his hips up, driving his cock deeper. Dean gagged hard and Crowley let off, watching him for a moment.

“Talk to me. Well—Not really talk, but—“

Dean glared, shaking his head. He flipped his tongue forward, pushing the spit that had gathered in his mouth onto Crowley’s cock.

“Well now… Making a mess is no way to treat me, Squirrel. Clean that up.”

Dean didn’t move until Crowley yanked his head forward. He huffed as well as he could through the gag and stuck his tongue out, lapping at Crowley’s cock uselessly. Swallowing was out of the picture – he knew this was just to humiliate him further. And still – his cock ached between his legs, desperately needing to be touched.

 Crowley dragged his head back and sat up, undoing the gag and tossing it onto the bed. He shoved Dean onto his back, crawling over him and pressing a kiss to his spit slicked mouth.

“Ready to admit it?”

“Fuck you,” Dean muttered.

“No, Dean. I’ll be fucking you.” Crowley reached above their heads to grab a bottle of lube. He shoved his boxers down and tossed them aside before slicking himself up.

“Aren’t you gonna stretch me?” Dean wondered, his gaze locked on Crowley’s thick cock.

“Why would I take it easy on you when you’ve been so difficult?” Crowley asked, smirking at Dean’s audible swallow. He poured a little lube on his fingers and rubbed them over Dean’s hole, slipping two in just past the inner rim. “There you go. All ready.”

“Crowley—“

“Yes?”

Dean shut his mouth as quickly as he’d opened it, staring Crowley down with a look of pure defiance.

“Gimme your best shot.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows. Normally Dean had given in by this point. They played this game a lot – Dean’s incessant need for a fight for dominance, his secret pleasure at being put in his place – but it never usually lasted this long. Crowley glanced at the Mark on Dean’s forearm, bright red against his otherwise pale flesh. It was getting stronger.  He sighed softly; they’d have to do something to quell the bloodlust before it got out of control. But for now, this would work.

He lifted Dean’s thighs onto his hips and lined up his cock with the tense entrance. Their gazes met for a moment before Crowley pushed in.

Dean grimaced, drawing in a hiss of breath through clenched teeth. His hands fisted above his head, tugging weakly at the cuffs as Crowley stretched him past the point of discomfort and into a stinging, burning tug. His cock jumped against his thigh, dribbling more precome onto his sweat slicked skin. 

Crowley gave Dean no time to recover. As soon as he was as deep as he could go, he pulled out until his tip caught on Dean’s rim and slammed back in, pushing Dean a few inches up on the bed. He picked up a punishing pace, fucking Dean open and chasing his own orgasm. Dean's back arched from the bed, a shout caught in his throat. He knew it had to hurt, but Dean was in control of this - all he needed to do was say the word. 

But Dean didn't speak. Aside from the shouts and moans of pleasure-pain, he stayed quiet, his hands fisted above his head and his eyes screwed shut. The tip of his cock was an angry red, spurts of precome dripping onto his stomach every time Crowley's cock slammed against his prostate. 

It wasn't nearly long enough when Crowley felt his first orgasm approaching. He chased it, picking up his speed and thankful that he had almost no refractory period. 

Dean screamed when Crowley came deep inside him, coating his sensitive channel with the hot, sticky mess. 

"Ready to give in?" Crowley asked breathlessly, still pumping gently into Dean.

"Fuck off," Dean muttered. 

"Well, as you wish." Crowley shoved Dean's knees up to his chest before picking up a brutal pace once more. 

Dean gritted his teeth, fucking himself down onto Crowley in a weak attempt to reach his unattainable orgasm. His hole had relaxed, the come from Crowley's previous orgasm slicking the way. Now t was just the steady, painful ache in his balls, the need to come that had been building since Crowley slapped the cock ring onto him. 

They both shouted when he came again. This time, however, Crowley didn't bother slowing down or asking Dean if he'd had enough. He just continued to fuck his clenching hole, his hips stuttering as aftershocks of the orgasm rushed through him. 

Three thrusts in and Dean sobbed, "Stop!"

Crowley did, pulling out slowly. Dean whimpered, his hips circling for any sort of stimulation. 

"Dean?"

"You win," Dean panted. "I love it."

"Love what?" Crowley stretched out next to him, raising himself on his elbow to look down at Dean's pinched face. 

"Love it when you punish me."

"And?"

Dean's face twisted even further before he opened his eyes, blinking a few times. They were his normal green now, rather than the black they'd been almost this entire time. 

"I love it when you fuck My throat. I love it when you pound me almost dry - make it hurt just like I need. I love it when you make me scream like your bitch and use me like a toy."

Crowley grinned, reaching up and unhooking the cuffs. Dean could've sobbed when he released the cock ring. 

"Good boy. Now. Why don't you ride me until you come? Untouched, of course, so I can see just how much you love it." 

Dean scrambled up, allowing Crowley to lie flat before he straddled his hips. He sunk easily onto Crowley's cock, moaning low in his throat at the wet sound his hole made. 

Crowley chuckled, resting his hands on Dean's thighs. "Already quite the mess, aren't we?"

Dean huffed a laugh, getting upright on his knees before lifting himself up and dropping back down. 

"You did it."

"You wanted it." 

Dean shrugged, leaning forward and splaying his palms on Crowley's chest. He dug his fingers in as he began to ride Crowley in earnest, groaning softly. His cock slapped against Crowley’s stomach obscenely, each downward thrust dragging him closer to his much-needed orgasm.

Crowley’s eyes slipped shut, his fingers playing over the light hairs on Dean’s thighs. He let himself relax, allowing Dean to take control, take what he needed.

Dean’s soft whimpers filled the room, punctuated by the wet slap of their skin as he chased his climax. His hips stuttered a few times and Crowley tightened his grip, bucking up to meet Dean halfway. He opened his eyes in time to see Dean’s head fall back, mouth open as he came untouched, hot ropes splashing over Crowley’s stomach as he drove himself downward over and over.

Crowley growled, grabbed Dean’s hips. He slammed him down, pushing up as deep as he could go as he came a third time, screwing his eyes shut.

 

Dean collapsed on top of Crowley, panting.

“Feel better?” Crowley asked, tracing lazy patterns along his spine.

“Mm… A ton.” He lifted his head and placed a kiss against Crowley’s lips before rolling off him, sighing heavily. “That was perfect.”

“Glad I could be of service… But you need a shower.”

Dean laughed a little, wiggling further down onto the bed. “I can’t move.”

“I’m certainly not going to carry you.”

“Do your snappy mojo thing then,” Dean mumbled, slinging an arm over his eyes. Crowley sighed but snapped, cleaning them both up.

“Thank you.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Winchester.”

“You gonna stay with me?”

Crowley hesitated, his eyes roaming the expanses of Dean’s freckled skin. “Would you like me to?” He finally asked.

Dean let his arm drop from his eyes, looking over at Crowley. He nodded. “I would.”

“Then I’ll stay.” Crowley sat up and grabbed the sheet at the bottom of the bed, pulling it over them. “You know, you don’t need to misbehave to get this sort of treatment. I know you need it – you just need to ask.”

Dean laughed a little, tugging the sheet up around his neck. “But where would the fun in that be?”

 


End file.
